The longer we wait
by Colna13
Summary: This is the same story as limit. but I Re-did it with minimal errors. This is about Spencer Reid and a character i made. Katherine Amelia Anderson. I dont know how many chapters there will be but please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Dr. Katherine Amelia Anderson, Today is my first day at work. I just got a new job at the B.A.U. at the FBI. I'm very excited, my friend Elle Greenaway recommended me to my new boss Aaron Hotchner. She says I am the second youngest member, and at age 22 he or she must be young. Penelope Garcia helped me pick out my clothes, again. I am wearing Black skinny jeans, a green shirt, black blazer and green convers. It goes well with my green eyes and red hair. I can't wait to go. I wonder what my first day will be like. Elle told me I have a partner to help me the first couple of weeks.

"Good morning everyone!", I showed up at the office and greeted everyone like I usually would handshakes and a hug from Garcia and Elle. I met JJ and Emily Prentiss. My boss, Agent Aaron Hotchner. And Jason Gideon. There was also a Shy looking man named Dr. Spencer Reid. He didn't shake my hand he just exchanged a sheepish hello. Hotch told me he was to be my partner.

Reid was a brain. He always managed to show me up when it came to these things. Like, figuring out a speech pattern in a text or the way someone talks. What a jerk. Reid has an IQ of 187 only 2 points above mine. He is 21 years old and joined the BAU 2 months ago. Hotch thinks that Reid should go to my place so that we can work on some cases and so I can get a feel of the way the BAU does things. I think that he only wants Reid and I to work out our differences. Like that is ever going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, I went to work and did the usual greetings. Reid was late something that has never ever occurred before. JJ took us to the briefing room and looked over some cases we would be handling the next week. In the middle of the meeting Reid showed up with two coffees, promptly sat beside me and handed me one of the coffees. Everyone gave him an odd look. He replied:

"Traffic."

I thought he took the bus? Oh well. Since I have a nice coffee in front of me why not drink it. I took a sip of the hot liquid and realized that it was not traffic that kept Reid from being on time.

The day went on very slowly. It was around 9:00 pm when we got of work. Reid told me he took the bus and asked me if I could give him a ride to my place. I gestured for him to get in the passenger seat of my car and we drove to my place witch was only 15 minutes away.

"I bet you are wondering why I got you that coffee for you." , Asked Reid.

"Yeah I'm a bit curious." I replied.

"Well I figured that I was a bit of a… jerk the other day and wanted to make amends. You were… are a challenge Dr. Anderson, so are we cool?"

I tried so hard not to laugh. Reid was hardly the person that would say: "are we cool." That's more of a Derek Morgan thing.

"Hey as long as we can work together Dr. Reid, I'm fine. Oh and Call me anything but Dr. Anderson or Anderson, Please. How about Kate?"

"Ok Kate, Oh and please call me Spencer."

"Ok spencer."

We got to my place and went in. I had the top floor of the apartment building to myself, like a penthouse. He said it was nice.

"My daddy bought it for me, actually he died a year and a half ago and I got his entire estate. He was very rich like king rich."

"Ha wow again nice place, I don't know much of my dad, he left when I was younger around 7 or 8. Could be 5, my mom took care of me and she is well, special.

"Ha-ha, When I was younger I lived with my mom, my parents divorced the year after I was born. My mom died of an overdose when I was 9. Then I went to live with my dad." I said as we sat on the couch. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes I would, do you have any Jasmine it's my favorite?"

"I do, and Jasmine is my favorite as well."

I went to the kitchen a brought back 2 cups of tea. I set them on the table and went to get our files. I tripped over my own feet and fell. Fell into Spencer's arms. I froze, I was very still. After a minute or so of staring I felt Spencer Drawing closer and for some reason I was not pulling away but getting closer. Our faces were only an inch or two apart. I stared into his hypnotic chocolate brown eyes, and I could feel his warm breath on my pale skin. I brushed my copper hair away from my eyes and at that moment I fell back into reality. I realized that I was nearly kissing Spencer.

We broke free of that tender embrace and sat there in silence for what seemed like hours but was more like seconds. After another hour Reid decided to leave. I showed him to the door.

"Listen Kate, I'm sorry for what nearly happened, I hope this doesn't affect the way you think about me, and our working relationship."

"Don't worry about; it wasn't your entire fault. Oh and why don't you come by tomorrow for dinner? It's not anything much but I think we should get to know one another so that we can work together better over the next few months."

"Sure what time?"

"7:30, is that ok?"

"Sounds fine. Bye Kate"

Reid turned walked away, and I closed the door. I leaned my back against the door and fell to the floor. I put my hands on my head.

"I can't believe it. I may have feelings… for spencer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ah Reid is coming over tonight. I had a day off so I'm making some good food. Just spaghetti but it's all homemade. He will be over in half an hour. I wonder what will happen tonight.

Half an hour later at exactly 7:30 by my clock I heard the doorbell rang. I opened the door and found Reid in front of me. He gave me some yellow roses and daisies.

"Hello stalker."

"Huh?"

"Oh it's just that you got here perfectly on time and got my favorite flowers."

"Really, I got them because they are my mother's favorite. Glad you like them.

I have a feeling Elle told him that I like these flowers. Could it be possible that he likes me to? What will this do to my career?

"Why don't you come in and sit down, dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes."

During dinner we talked about our childhood and some books we once read. I find it ironic that we have both read empty planet. We talked about our horrible high school years. (I wish he went to my high school, Prom time!) We eventually got on to the subject of work and what compelled us to start at the BAU. Spencer told me how he is very smart in most aspects accept dating. He added that he was quoting Morgan.

It was a nice dinner. Spencer seemed to enjoy it.

"Do you like music?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Yes I do. Classical and Jazz mostly, but I like almost all music." He replied

"I have an antique music player. I have some old fashioned dance music… Do you dance at all?"

"No."

"Well I'll teach you."

I took his hand and put it on my waste, and took the other hand in mine. We danced in time to the music. Again our eyes locked in an enchanting gaze. The music stopped the world was still spinning. Both of our hands joined and we leaned forward. This time I was not going to pull away. This time I would do it. This time it wasn't me who pulled away but it was him. He was looking at his phone. He said that it was the BAU they needed us in 2 hours for a briefing and departure to Miami. I had to admit it was a nice and sad first case. Spencer put the phone down.

"Since we have 2 hours can we spend that time here or I can go. Because, I have my go bag in the car."

"You can stay if you want." I tried to contain the anger I felt. I think that maybe he doesn't like me. "I hear from JJ that you play the piano, Could you something for me." I said trying to smile.

"sure." We sat down on my grand piano and he began to play a Jazz song. Moon glow. He asked me if I sang at all. Because, apparently it only sound good if someone sings.

I began to sing:

It must have been moonglow, way up in the blue

It must have been moonglow that led me straight to you

I still hear you sayin', "Dear one, hold me fast"

And I keep on prayin', "Oh Lord, please let this last"

We seemed to float right through the air

Heavenly songs seemed to come from everywhere

And now when there's moonglow, way up in the blue

I'll always remember, that moonglow gave me you

It must have been moonglow, way up in the blue

It must have been moonglow that led me straight to you

I still hear you sayin', "Sweet child, hold me fast"

And I keep on prayin', "Oh Lord, please let this last"

We seemed to float right through the air

Heavenly songs seemed to come from everywhere

And now when there's moonglow, way up in the blue

I'll always remember, that moonglow gave me you…

"You have an amazing voice." Said spencer.

"Thank you, and you're very good at playing the piano." I said as he began to play, thank you for the music by ABBA.

"Thanks"

We played music for a few hours until we had to leave for the BAU.

I wonder… Could I love him or is it just because he likes me?


	4. Chapter 4

Hey this chapter contains some sexual content, I'm sorry I'm not very poetic but I think that you can create your own scene around mine. Please review!

Chapter 4

We got to Miami late at night, we decided to get to bed and get an early start in the morning. The receptionist told us there will only be 4 rooms. JJ and Prentiss will bunk. Hotch and Gideon. Morgan said that he would not bunk with Reid so Garcia was with him. That left me and Reid to be together. There was a lot of tension on the plane ride. The other agents started to bug us, like saying we are in love and making sick comments about stuff. It was awkward now we would be sleeping in the same room. We made our way up into our room. I took out my pajamas and went into the bathroom. I came out and Spencer went in to have a shower. I don't know why, but I really like him. I almost can't admit that but I have to. The shower stopped and Spencer came out in a towel. He apologized. Suddenly for no reason, he just stopped and stood there. I saw why. His penis was becoming straight and hard. I had a look of shock on my face. Because he looked down saw what had happened and ran to the bed he made on the floor. He curled up in a ball and just sat there on the floor. I came over to him. I sat beside him, in my blue tank top and black shorts. I didn't know what I was thinking. I put my arm on his shoulder and stretched my led past his body. He pulled away. I hung on tighter and continued to stretch around his bare back and hung on to his other shoulder. He turned to look at me in shock. I looked at him with tender eyes. I saw the shame disappear from his face as we leaned forward into a kiss. Our faces were closer than they were that first night at my place. Then I knew he loved me as I loved him because he was the one to lunge forward and kiss me passionately. I had taken of my shorts, to show my white silk underwear. His towel fell off to show his somewhat surprisingly large penis. We moved to my bed. It was dark in the room but we could see each other. My underwear was ripped off. Somehow he knew I was a virgin and asked me if that is what I wanted. I replied: "Yes". He was on top of me and my pussy was getting very wet. I could tell that Spencer was longing to come. I rolled over on top of him I worked my way down his neck and chest to his hard penis. I took of my shirt. We were both tangled up in skin. I took his penis in my mouth, I licked the tip. I was sucking on it. He came in my mouth. I moved up and we began kissing again. He moved over top of me. He rubbed my pussy. He stuck his penis into me. I didn't think Spencer had such a dirty side to him. I loved it. Blood rushed from between my legs and he kissed me passionately. He thrust forward we moaned simultaneously. He came in me many times. I was so glad this was happening, after an hour we broke free and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up that morning. I felt great, I felt happy I knew that this might work out and that for once things would be normal for me. I didn't see Spencer next to me I looked around my room. It was 6:00. Reid was sitting in the chair at the desk in our room. I sat up in bed with a puzzled look on my face. Spencer seemed to have something on his mind something very troubling to him.

"What if I got you pregnant?" Reid said breaking that almost blissful silence.

"You didn't, and even if you did who would know that it is yours?"

"I would and then it would be ours."

"Don't worry about it we will figure it out if worse comes to worst."

I grabbed my shirt that was lying on the floor, put it on and walked over to Spencer. I sat at his feet in between his legs.

"It's only 6:15 we have until 8:00 to do whatever we want." Said Reid.

I was happy to see that he was getting into this situation. Because we could probably only be together this day and then we will never have this happen again. That or we become a couple. Doubt it though. I can't believe that I hated him and now I love him. Yeah I can because this is how things usually turn out. Thank you idiotic author!

We went to the bathroom and took a shower together. It was very romantic and refreshing. The hot steamy air made it hard to breath. Even harder than it was when Spencer and I were together.

I wonder… what if I was pregnant. It would ruin my career. I could say the father left but then they would track him down because hello? FBI. Could I handle this? Well anyways we will cross that bridge when we come to it.

"Together" said spencer.

I realized I was thinking out loud. I looked into his eyes and knew it would be ok.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Hey I'm sorry I haven't been updating! Well what do you think. I should mention that I only own the story line and Katherine. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapte 6

"We need to find that girl. She is the only person alive that can prove it was us! Her Full name is Katherine Amelia Anderson. Daughter of Andrew David Anderson and Ellie Sarah-Lynne Anderson (Terrance). I don't care how u do it! FIND HER NOW!

Back at the BAU 2 months later

Man things are awkward. Spencer and I try to avoid eye contact because if our eyes happen to meet we are caught in each other's gaze and we can't let go. We would die if anyone knew, but I need to tell someone… I don't want to tell Elle so I think dear Garcia might be the first to know. I'm just worried that if I get pregnant I won't have anyone to guide me. I don't want to ruin Spencer's Life so I need a backup plan. JJ has been asking me if I think Spencer is hot because she said she's caught him looking at me in "that way" ah! I hate this. Spencer and I haven't spoken about it. Oh man I feel very sick. *throws up*

"Are u ok in there?" asked Penelope

"I'm fine…I think" I replied

"I don't think so… I'm coming in!"

"I'm fine I don't need any help"

"Kathy, I know you're fine, I just want to know who it is"

"What!"

"So who's the father?"

"Is it that noticeable?"

"When did u find out?"

"Just now. Took a test and well u just confirmed it"

"Yay! A baby shower to plan. I can't wait to tell everyone!"

"Penny, don't!"

"what? Why not?"

"Because the father might get hurt… I need to tell someone, Its Spencer… It happened in Miami on our last case there."

"Oh honey that's hot… anyways u have to tell him. My lips are sealed. You know you and Reid look so cute together.

"Ok ill invite him to my place and tell him"

Later

Reid's POV

I saw Katie walk out the door I ran after her. When I walked out the door, I heard two gun shots and I saw Katie fall to the ground.

My POV

"Katie! Miss Anderson…u hear… miss Anderson…with us…don't close…eyes. Blood…Dropping… She's going…Shock…Clear…"

Reid's POV

I cried as I looked at her. The girl I love was dying and I couldn't do anything to stop it. For the first time in my life I feel like an idiot and lost. I love her… why can't this be me? What if it's because of me? What am I going to do? My hands shook as we rode away in the ambulance.

At the Hospital.

"How is she" Said Derek Morgan, as he, Emily Prentiss, JJ and Garcia walked in.

"No word. I asked but they wont give me an update." I replied

Just then a nurse walked in. with Katherine in the bed. She put the bed in the corner and hooked her up to the heart monitors and stuff.

"Miss Anderson will be fine, but she lost the baby. I will need to know who the father is?" said the nurse

"Oh shit." Said Garcia

"WHAT?" said Morgan the rest of the group and I. accept Garcia.

"Um… Katie was pregnant. She just found out today." Said Garcia as she looked at me.

I started to cry. I realized that that baby was mine. Unless Katherine was dating another guy. But she was hardly the type to do that. Not while she knew that I'm extremely interested.

"Man why are you…. Is there something you need to tell us? Said Morgan with that look of 'I think I get it'

"Uh… back in Miami, when Katie and I stayed together, we kind of…. Yeah" I said.

Every looked at me with a look of shock. I wasn't sure if it was because I was having a SECRET relationship with a hot girl, or if it was because I broke a rule… no dating co-workers. The nurse was still standing there. I had to tell her.

"Again… who is the father..?" said the nurse with the WTF look on her face.

I walked up to her and said: "I'm the father, my name Is Spencer Reid.

The nurse looked at me like seriously? BAHAHAHA! Lmfao…. Ok who is the REAL father? As she thanked me and left.

I expected everyone to be sort of mad, tell me that I couldn't have a relationship with. But instead they felt sorry for me.

"Can u guys give me a minute please?"

"Sure" said JJ as she and the others walked out.

I walked to the side of Katherine's bed. I grabbed her hand.

"Katherine, I love you. And I'm so sorry." I said while partly crying.

I felt Katherine squeeze my hand. I looked up to see her awake an smiling at me.

"I love you too." She said.

I gave her a hug and ran out to get the others.

Katherine's POV

Spencer went to get the others. I already knew that I lost the baby. I heard them talking earlier. I finally had the courage to say what I felt in my heart. I loved Spencer Reid.


End file.
